


Feverish

by Bazihewo



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazihewo/pseuds/Bazihewo
Summary: 发烧了
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 4





	Feverish

Ι stillness  
“嘿，你得吃点东西。”男人突然的声音让Kells的身子振了一下。黑白脑波重组，对方一直都在。明明记得刚才在说话。  
“我不饿。”玻璃般脆弱的防护。  
“就吃点粥。”他能看见男人起身捣鼓那锅粥，骄阳似的灯打在他看不见的粥上。或许是粥，但在眼睛和舌头确认过之前他不相信。“不想吃。”翻了翻眼睛，浅金的睫毛随着不住地颤动。他记起对方并不会注意到，将头从充满恶心颗粒的枕头上抬起。胃里有点蠕虫钻过的感觉，就像是蝴蝶啄了一口草甸上的露珠。不打算起身，一起来头就会痛，一闪一闪的，最后一记重锤那就会把他稳稳地拿下，放在单人沙发上。他想叫Em回来，不要离开，但见对方好像蹲下在冰箱里拿什么，也不在乎了。眼前的世界蒙上了一层淡红，无尽的鼻涕又找上了他，拿过厚厚的纸巾不必要地裹住鼻子。 努力地擤鼻涕，直到发干，太阳穴发着烫，小锤子敲打他。  
噢，他不能要求Em跟他做爱。他愿意被抚着发烫的额头，扯着发根，趴在一堆枕头里晕沉沉地享受下体的快感，或许会像洗热水澡一样。Em不愿意。他可能讨厌这样，讨厌我跟这一切，想着扇我的屁股，那也有快感。想把自己裹在被子里，尽管他是盖着棉被的。他好累，不想抬动一根手指，不想发出一个音节，更不想叫Em的名字，不想思考。被子下面多空啊，让他想脱衣服，或者能抱着他吗。埋在Em的颈窝里，但是不要裤子，也不要没有裤子。讨厌他温热的皮肤，现在能比他热吗。请抱着我吧。好难受。他又离开然后再回来。  
给我一只猫，我会亲吻它后再吻它。它瘦骨嶙峋的，小声地叫着，睁不开眼。你除了亲吻没有别的办法，你忘了它。活与不活只在信念之间。  
他面朝下地趴着。  
一只手抓住他的后颈。“抬头，给你测一下温度。”我当然在发热，只是Em摸不出来，他自己太暖了。“你搞半天就从冰箱拿出这玩意？”测温枪。Em不语，将测温枪对着他的额头。“你发烧了。”“我当然知道我发烧了，我没发烧谁发烧。”他皱起眉，不耐烦地打断。“101.3华氏度。”“喔，好吧。”闷闷的声音。男人跪在沙发边上，侧身拿过一个冰袋，药和温水。额头交碰。对方的额头显然比自己凉，淡淡的橘子花气息交叠着，好像刚记起怎样呼吸，胸廓起伏着。他轻揉年轻人的太阳穴，发根，以及发抖的手。Kells几乎要睡着了，男人轻轻地起身，微托着Kells的腰把他放至平躺的位置，半抱着他起来。看年轻人吞下蓝色的小药片，那架势好像要啃咬他的手一样，拿过纸巾擦去手上的口水。“睡一会。”放他躺下，脊骨牵着肌肉放松，冰凉的感觉碰到额头。  
落入睡眠的深渊里。  
Em为什么能还在，他从似闭非闭的眼里看到。外面的晚霞已经烧起来了，夸张艳丽的紫色像末世的光，一些橘红色透过百叶窗投在地上。他趴在我的颈窝旁边。  
很温暖。  
他不记得Em是怎样醒过来，又离开，之后带着粥回来，手指上沾上红葱头的味。他怎样咽下温热的粥，才发现冰袋已经移除了，头里的小锤子不见了。  
但他记得那天Em抱了他很久很久。直到夜幕降临，所有东西都流下来，除了卧室里稳定的橘黄色灯光。

ΙΙ enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> 隐隐觉得有一系列的东西应该继续但是 也许过一会先
> 
> Hotel Diablo实在太棒了。
> 
> 之前写了一些太拘束的文）改完会发的吧


End file.
